


Promising Find

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Doubles, Gen, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has heard that there's an assassin that looks exactly like him, but he doesn't know how this could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promising Find

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Kings/MCU, Jack&/or Bucky, "loss is a three letter word, failure is a death"

They meet in Silas' prison.

Jack raises his eyebrow at the man's look of surprise, at his gaunt and wary face; the man doesn't know. Jack wonders how exactly Silas messed with his brain that he doesn't even know who Jack is (Jack, whose face is plastered on every magazine cover in the country).

Jack watches as the man seems to figure something out -- probably why he had to wear a mask for all his jobs. So the man has some intelligence after all, Jack thinks. Jack only just learned about this assassin, and all the rumors suggested he was mindlessly obedient. 

Of course Jack more than anyone knows the foolishness in trusting in rumors.

Jack smiles. He decides to try something

He says, "So I guess the question is, are you the failed version of me or am I the failed version of you?"

The man looks confused still, and Jack can discern that he is struggling. 

Jack leans forward, speaks softly: "Whatever Silas did to you, I'm sorry, but if we work together we might be able to pry loose those bars."

A long hesitation, then the man speaks, voice rough, lower than Jack's: "Tell me who I am, and I'll rip the bars off myself."

Jack pauses, knowing he doesn't have the answers, not truthful ones anyway. But he says, "Trust me - get us out of here, and I can get you everything you've ever dreamed of,"

The man doesn't even smile. He just lets out a breath and nods, then turns to the bars on the window. He lifts up an arm, gleaming in the harsh sunlight, and grips tight.


End file.
